The Vengeance of an Undead
by TheOneandOnlyPhoenix
Summary: What if there was no Blight? What if Lady Aeuducan found a group besides the Wardens? What if they were people against The Legion? What if... What if... A story of vengeance, love, mystery, and complete chaos. Relatively small chapters, filled with content.


Chapter One- The Start Hilkara growled angrily as she kicked a rock across the rocky uneven ground of the Deep Roads. Not only was she casteless, but she lost her only friend and love, Gorim. At least he was able to get to the surface, but she wanted to be up there, too. Although she had once chance to do so, she wouldn't be on her own. Or probably ever find a way to get to Denerim.

"Fucking Bhelen." She murmured as she dragged her large sword across the ground. She really wished Harrowmont could had scrounged her up a bow, not some stupid, overlarge sword. He might as well had sent her in with nothing because she could do the same with her bare fists as she could do clumsily with a sword.

As she continued brooding she didn't notice the exceptionally large spider looming above her before it was too late. The hairy monstrous thing fell on top of her, causing Hilkara to shriek like a small child. "Get OFF you big..." She yelled as she plunged her sword into it's face, causing it to jump back a little before going back to it's target, "STUPID..." She stabbed it's stomach, watching as it's guts lazily fell out onto her, "SPIDER." and with the last rip through it's neck, disconnecting it's head from it's body, it fell limp on top of her. She groaned as she pushed it to the side.

As she stood up she dusted herself off, Hilkara wished she could scrub the dark, green blood from her. She could already feel it drying and sticking to her pale skin. This would take ages to claw off, especially with no water. As she grabbed for her sword that laid on the ground near the spider she noticed a dead dwarf with armor in good condition. Not only that, but...

She clapped her hands excitedly feeling more childish then ever. A bow! She quickly pulled off the armor, the dwarfs body looked more decayed after it had been stripped, his ribs were clearly visible under the few layers of skin that enclosed most of him. Other parts of him, like the neck and arms, had barely anything besides a tendon running through each arm that had a few meaty strips hanging to it. She grabbed the bow and arrows, took a few shots, and grinned happily. Perfect! Now if only there was some civilization..

As she hoisted the bow around her she shoved the arrows into the dwarfs quivers he had picked up also. It wasn't the best, but it was a bow, and the perfect one for her, too. Now all she needed to do was find the Grey Wardens, like Harrowmont had said, and she'd be all set. All set to reap havoc in Orzimmar once she could get back in there by herself. She could just imagine Bhelen's face... Seeing that she was okay. It put a smile on her face, that looked insane and bloodthirsty. She wouldn't rest until his head was fashioned on a pike and fed to darkspawn.

As she turned a corner she jumped back as she noticed a man fighting off 3 darkspawn, plunging his large sword into two of them before slicing the third one in half. Once he pulled them off the sword he cleaned it off, a smirk on his face. From his expertise with the blade and his perfect fighting stance she could tell he was an experienced fighter. Either down here for awhile, or he had also practiced in Orzammar.

Hilkara took a deep breath as she turned the corner, aiming the arrow at the mysterious dwarfs heart. It took him a moment to notice her. Even when he did see her he didn't even bother to raise his sword at Hilkara. The smirk was still plastered on his face as he folded his arms.

"No need to be so hostile... Aeudcan." That shocked her a little. Not only was this dwarf stable (unlike many that sometimes crawled out of the Deep Roads, before their blood was splattered against the walls by the guards) but he knew who she was. Meaning he must of been in Orzammar recently. "How do you know my house, casteless?" She said, eyeing him. Unlike her Gorim's fiery red/orange-ish hair this man's was Black as coal. He had only stubble on his face, unlike most dwarven males who had full grown beards. Not only that, but he had the most alluring and smooth voice, a voice like that could make any girl shake in her boots if he used it correctly.

"I don't see you in Orzimmar, Hilkara. Doesn't that make us both Casteless?" He said as he looked her up and down, she couldn't tell if he was doing it to figure out his opponent or if he found her attractive. Either way she didn't like it one bit.  
Hilkara narrowed her eyes, "I was framed. Bhelen set me up, and the Stone will not forgive him for that. When he falls, he will not be accepted." She said firmly, showing she believed that 100%.

The dwarf chuckled "How do you know? Did you ask 'em?"

"Well... No." Hilkara said, tilting her head to the side, "But I just know." She nodded her ahead at him, "So you know that I'm Hilkara Aeudcan. Who are you?"  
The dwarf bowed gracefully, though it was sarcastic. "I am Ser Xavier. At your service, M'lady." He said as he leaned on the hilt of his sword, "Famed Casteless even before I was thrown into this hell."

"Interesting." Hilkara said simply she looked him over once more before asking "Anymore dwarves out here that you know about?"

"Well a few people and I have a little base." He said, pointing North. "Do you want me to carry your stuff your Highness?" He said, holding out his hands jokingly.

Hilkara smiled and shoved her pack and bow into his arms, "Thanks, peasant."

That caused him to growl at her. "Remind me not to not be sarcastic around you." He said as he lead her toward the town.

"Don't be sarcastic around me." She reminded him, earning an exasperated sigh from Xavier.

"This will be interesting for sure... Hopefully Sigrun won't mind you." He thought for a moment before chuckling, "Actually, you two will most likely become fast friends."


End file.
